


The Long Road Ahead

by Chippani



Series: The Road Home [2]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Adira is concerned about the alchemy boy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because varian can't control himself, Eugene just wantsh him to be nicer for Rapunzel, Gen, Mild Language, Redemption, Spoilers, Tags May Change, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Updating tags as we go, cause some tags would be super spoilery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippani/pseuds/Chippani
Summary: Varian is sent to join the group on their journey, in hopes that it will help him with his grief, but it may not be the best idea the king has ever had.Rapunzel almost wishes it wouldn't happen, but it's too late. Now they have to deal with the alchemist joining them, and the complicated feelings he brings.Will they survive? Or will he snap and take them out while they sleep?(On hiatus)





	1. A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter arrives and the news shakes the group to the core.
> 
> Takes place during season 2 after Goodbye and Goodwill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic in a long time... I'm actually really nervous right now.  
> Writing has always been very personal for me. Plus I get ideas and stuff, so I end up rushing myself a bit to get to it...  
> I will try to update every two weeks if I can. But I also need to be sure I have a surplus of chapters. My reader is helping me whenever she can.
> 
> Gonna use some episodes from season two for this. It is very much an au, so I'm trying to embrace that.

Rapunzel stared at the parchment sitting before her feet, silently wishing it had never reached them. Not for her sake, no.  _For Cassandra's sake._ The moment she had read the letter, she had crumpled it up and tried to throw it in the fire, only stopping when the princess begged to see it for herself. To understand  _why_ her friend was so upset. After handing it over, she had wandered off, not even returning after nightfall. She sighed softly and read the captain's words for what must have been the 15th time.

_"Cassandra,_

_It brings me great ease to know things in Vardaros went well for you, despite all of the lost time._

_It brings me no joy to ask this of you, but you must remain camped just outside of the city while a supply cart is sent. Along with them will be someone I fought the king over sending. Unfortunately, by his orders, you are to take the young alchemist with you. It's believed it would be best for him, and he may prove useful. Keep an eye on him as best you can. I trust that you will, even without my word."_

How would this be good for him? The last time any of them had seen him, he'd glared at them with such hatred and rage, not even responding as his fuzzy friend pawed at his cheek. Cassandra, rightfully, hadn't even tried to look towards him as he was carted away. After what he'd done...

"Blondie?"

"Oh, Eugene.." her shoulders tensed a bit.

"Everything alright?" He asked softly, sitting at her side and gently squeezing her hand. She felt a pang in her heart and took a deep breath, then handed over the letter without a word. He took the crinkled parchment and let his eyes run over each word carefully. She watched his brow furrow and his lips press into a straight line.

"Ah..." his voice finally came, "so Varian is coming? That's...something." He set the letter aside, eyeing it thoughtfully. His fingers grasped his hair for a moment before he looked to her again. "It's not so bad. I mean, yeah, Cass is gonna kill him, and he might still be a bit upset... I take that back, not a good thing. But!" He pointed at the sky and paused, mouth hanging open. "...I got nothing." His arm went limp and his shoulders slumped. She bit her lip and thought hard.

"Well... Maybe he's calmed down a bit? I would hope so at least. I mean, no one can stay mad forever." Her voice trailed. "...Right?"

He nodded and smiled softly, not really believing it, but happy to see  **his** Blondie again. She smiled back and leaned on him lightly. The faint sound of crickets chirping bringing a tranquil feeling to them.

Elsewhere, Casandra finally returned, taking an offered plate of food from Lance. The air was tense as she sat. Shorty popped up and smiled at her. "Anyone ever tell you that you look angry when you're angry?" He slurred.

She glared daggers at him. Hook Foot gripped his plate and Lance's eyes widened a bit. She caught them out of the corner of her eye and softened a bit, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry," she murmured, "I just..."

"No, we get it. The kid almost killed you."

She leapt to her feet. " _How did you-"_

"With how you reacted to that letter, it seemed pretty obvious." Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "We were pretty worried about you." Hook Foot nodded in agreement. His eyes were full of concern. She held her arms across her midsection and stared at the fire. Every time she thought about it, she could feel the cold metal grip around her. She could see the cold fury in his eyes, the wicked sneer plastered across his face as he spoke to her. It terrified her. She couldn't see the boy who had been excited to see them in his lab, the boy excited for the expo, that named an element after her. The boy desperate for his father's approval and love. _Her_ _friend_. 

He was dead in her eyes.

"Don't worry about greeting him when they get here. We'll take care of that, you just focus on you." Lance rested a hand on her shoulder. She nodded glumly and ate slowly. Her gaze wandered to the moon, seeing the crescent high in the sky.

* * *

They waited on the road for what seemed like forever, the days crawling by slowly. Once Owl informed Cassandra of the approaching carriage, she'd quickly made to disappear. They didn't need the supplies that were coming, but they all knew it was just a front. They were shoving the most dangerous criminal in Corona onto them, hoping for something that may not have even been possible.

Rapunzel took a deep breath as they drew near, Stan and Pete bickering about what life was like outside their kingdom. Seeing the princess, Pete smiled widely and waved before hopping down. "Hey guys," his smile faltered, "it's nice to see you, despite the circumstances."

"Let's hurry up so we can get back." Stan said, hopping down as well. There were some unspoken words that everyone felt, but no one dared touch. 

Pete unlocked the carriage and opened the door. A raccoon immediately scampered out and climbed onto Rapunzel's head, chittering excitedly. Pascal, who wasn't pleased, squeaked at him. Eugene took the lead and stepped forward, looking into the carriage. He could see the supplies stuffed in haphazardly, as well as the lumpy form leaning heavily on one wall. The glint of metal chains caught his eye and he knew. He'd expected the boy to be in shackles, but the sight was almost too much to bear.

Lance took the first box, followed by Hook Foot. Varian's gaze slowly moved to meet his. Eugene unconsciously moved back a bit, not expecting the emptiness of his steely blue eyes. The eyes that had been so full of wonder and excitement when he first spoke to him. They stared, frozen in time, till the last sack was removed.

"Time to get out." Stan said sternl. Varian glanced at him for a moment before rising, the former thief moving out of his way and quickly to his love's side. The boy stepped out carefully, his raven locks hanging over his eyes for a moment. He shielded his eyes with his hands for a moment, before lowering them cautiously and turning his face to the sky. His eyes were closed as he took a deep breath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is always the hardest for me. When I first wrote (er...typed?) It out, I asked my sister for her thoughts. 
> 
> Problem was, she had no idea what it was even for, so I had to introduce her to it. I'm glad I did though. I hope you like it as much as she did.
> 
> And... Thanks for reading. ´w`"


	2. Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian's time in the dungeons wasn't at all as pleasant as Eugene and Cassandra's had been.  
> This is what happened as the king finally decided what to do with the young alchemist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I'd like to say a couple things: Yes, Kind Frederic was awful as a king. But I will not tolerate straight up hate for a character. They are all complex characters and all deserve a chance. Varian is never going to forgive the king, and that's fine. He shouldn't forgive the king, and it's okay if you don't either. There are just certain things that have to happen in this story.
> 
> Kinda weird, but this takes place before/during chapter one, just from Varian's pov.
> 
> I'm still learning how this site works, so forgive me if I format things oddly.

Varian leaned against the wall, running his fingers through Rudiger's fur.  _You're a failure_ , a voice said in the back of his mind. He looked away from his hands. There were scars and burns from his first big failure, and it always triggered these moments when he saw them. Rudiger tittered softly at him. 

"I'm okay." He replied quietly, pulling the raccoon to his chest. He wasn't okay, but he wanted to be. He wanted to stop feeling so terrible every time he saw his bare hands. It was how he had to live for now though. He could still remember when they had taken his things. 

His boots were first, shaken out to make sure they were empty, which they were. Then the apron. They had actually found every chemical, mineral and extract inside of it. As well as a small drawing of his mother he kept with him at all times. Then his gloves. He hated the looks on their faces. Full of pity while he looked away. He barely noticed them take his goggles. He was glad he kept his clothes. It felt only slightly better that way.

A light came to his cell, and he glanced at it through his bangs. The captain and a guard were at his door. He smirked a little and asked aloud "who is it?"

The captain huffed.

"Can you come back later? I'm not decent."

They got the door open. "On your feet. The king wishes to speak with you."

"Well I don't want to speak with him."

Rudiger nervously moved to his shoulder. He had a feeling he'd be forced on his feet. As predicted, the captain stepped in and lifted him by the front of his shirt. "That was an order." He snarled at the boy.

"All I ask is that you avoid my head. Can't afford to lose that before my execution."

He dropped him roughly and Rudiger hissed before adjusting himself on Varian's shoulder. The captain's nose flared and the guard approached with shackles. He sighed and let them put the shackles on him, the click of the lock was deafening. The shackles hung loosely on his boney wrists. 

They lead him out and he walked between them slowly, acting bored.

"Where are they taking you?"

"Apparently, his royal pain wished to speak with me."

"Try not to die." Lady Cain said as she waved at him from her cell. The captain looked between them.

"People talk, captain. Did you forget that?"

He shoved the boy towards the door after the guard opened it for him. He stumbled a bit, but caught himself. Were it not Varian he was escorting, everyone would assume he was in a bad mood. 

Instead of going straight to the king, they stopped in his office where his things were returned to him. They unlocked the shackles and watched him put his things on. Gloves first, then boots, goggles and apron. They'd taken his minerals and such, but the drawing was still there. He took solace in that. A different pair of shackles were put on him. These had a longer chain to give him some range of movement at least.

"What's this for? Good behavior?"

"Nope. You're going on an adventure."

* * *

To say Varian wasn't happy, was an understatement. They were forcing him to go out and join Rapunzel on her adventure. He wasn't sure if he had to stick with her the whole time, but he also knew the world was much harsher outside of Corona. He wouldn't be able to survive the way he had. Let alone he was in the worst condition of his life as far as he knew.

His father never told him how difficult his first year was. Or how illness had nearly taken him at three. He didn't need to know that. He did need to know how to take care of himself though, and those weeks he'd been left alone had proven that he didn't. Not yet. He'd forgotten to eat often enough that Rudiger would start biting him to remind him. It was the least fun the two had together.

When in prison, he'd get the worst of the prisoner's rations because of how little the captain liked him and it was never enough for him and Rudiger. Sleep had been difficult as well. Ever since the accident, he'd been having the same nightmare every night. And since he was to sleep on either cold stone, or the most uncomfortable bed ever, it wasn't any easier. 

Stan started arguing with Pete again and he covered his ears. They were so noisy. This was the 5th argument in the past hour. He just wanted them to stop. 

And then they did. In fact, they stopped moving. There was only one reason they would be stopping. He sighed and curled up. This wasn't what he wanted, but the king didn't give him a choice. The door opened and light spilled in. He didn't want to get out yet.

Looking over, his eyes met Eugene's. His eyes were a lovely brown.  _Wait what?_ he asked himself. Why was he thinking that? He could feel heat rising to his cheeks. 

"Time to get out."

He glanced at Stan gratefully, not that anyone could tell. He got up and stepped out slowly, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. The sun felt brighter than usual, so he shielded his eyes. The warmth was pleasant. Certainly more pleasant than the dungeons. He closed his eyes and turned his face to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget, I'm also posting chapter covers on DeviantART and Tumblr. My Tumblr is Chippani and my DA is Chippani-chan  
> Shameless self promo out of the way, Varian is the easiest of the group for me to write. That clearly means Varian centered chapters will be out faster than chapters with say Hook Foot or Lance being a big focus.
> 
> That being said, I do love all of them dearly. Each character is full of personality and have great designs. I just happen to have a special place for Adira and Varian.


	3. Monsters and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night is always the hardest. Especially when there's an emotionally unstable young alchemist having nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter went through the most dramatic changes. I even changed the title. I just hope it makes grammatical sense.  
> It picks up right where we left off, so that's something.
> 
> I think I'm gonna update after I get a chapter cover done, and I won't work on covers until I have another chapter done. That way I always have at least 9 chapters ready.  
> Onward!

"V-Varian...?"

He visibly tensed when she called his name. Eugene glanced at her, giving her hand a light squeeze. The raccoon hopped down, then climbed up the young alchemist, tittering softly while he pawed his cheek. He turned slowly to look at the princess. This was her chance to get a good look at him, and look she did.

His complexion had lost a bit of it's color, most likely from lack of sunlight, but somehow his freckles seemed more pronounced. His hair was a bit longer, and certainly more messy. But what stood out to her were his eyes. Last she'd seen his eyes, they'd been a deeper blue, much closer to the sky, and she'd seen the fury in them. Now they were dulled and felt hollow.

He looked away and turned to Pete. She felt her stomach knot and squeezed Eugene's hand back. All of her unresolved emotions were crawling up her spine and she hated it. She let the world fade for a moment, taking comfort in the light pressure on her hand and the small weight on her shoulder.

"Princess?"

"Yes Stan?" She replied, opening her eyes. The guard was offering her a key. She took it carefully, confused.

"It's the key to his shackles. We thought it best you have it. Cassandra may just throw it away." Stan explained.

"Well that's comforting."

They jumped at his voice. Stan and Pete hadn't even heard him speak in months, though there were rumors that he'd talk back to the captain. They watch him reach up and lightly scrub Rudiger's ear, earning pleased purrs. The action was so normal, yet it seemed so foreign to them. In truth, Rapunzel had only seen a monster in him since he'd taken the flower. The thought made her chest tighten a bit.

' _He never stopped being human'_ she thought, ' _I just stopped seeing him as one...'_ It was a painful realization.

"We have to go now, but it was nice seeing you, your highness."

"You too." She gave a small smile. After each got one of her infamous bear hugs, they got back on the carriage and started the journey back to Corona. "Let's head back to camp. Hopefully Cass isn't back yet."

They started hikking back. With him standing closer, Eugene noted that Varian had grown a bit. It wasn't much, but he was closer to Rapunzel's height now. He draped a protective arm around the princess and whispered in her ear, " _you alright, Blondie?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just..."_

_"It's okay, you don't have to say it."_

Varian huffed and fell further behind them. Eugene cringed inwardly, knowing he'd picked up on how they felt about him. Rapunzel glanced back at him for a moment. Giving a soft sigh, she returned her gaze to the approaching fire. 

Unfortunately, Cassandra had returned before them. She was skinning a rabbit when they reached the edge of the camp. The moment Varian was in veiw, she'd glared at him. The couple looked between them when Varian returned her stare. Then he rolled his eyes and walked over to a tree that was further from her and plopped down. Rudiger was more than happy to move to his lap, curling up and nudging his hand. 

"So he's really here?"

"Yes.." The princess replied, playing with her hair a bit. She could almost sence him preparing a retort, which died on his tongue. Hook Foot shifted a bit. 

"Hey! Aunt Mary, when did you get here?"

They glanced at Shorty, who appeared to be addressing Rudiger. Varian had pulled the animal to his chest and scootched away from the drunk, discomfort written across his face. He'd never been fond of the little man. Cassandra gave a slight laugh and returned her attention to the rabbit.

* * *

Varian had shown about as much trust in them as they did him. He'd watched Lance prepare the rabit stew like a hawk, and hadn't even tried to eat it until he'd seen everyone else taste it. Strangely though, he'd made sure to taste it before letting Rudiger have any. The Raccoon was the first to ask for more. Varian was the second.

The former thieves found it comforting to know he would at least be getting full meals now. Lance had cleaned up when everyone had finished eating. Rapunzel and Hook Foot had retired to tents while Cassandra, reluctantly, took the bed in the caravan, leaving Eugene on first watch. So far, he'd mostly been keeping the fire alive and watching Varian try to sleep.

When he'd seen the boy finally fall asleep, he let his mind wander. What would things be like now that he was with them? He'd never gotten to know him very well, but that wasn't to say he didn't know him at all. He knew he liked baking and alchemy. He'd seen he could be quiet snarky, and he'd previously had been a very good kid.

Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he realized he was a lot like Rapunzel. At least, before she'd known she was a princess. Maybe that was why his downfall hurt so much, cutting everyone deeply. He couldn't imagine how Rapunzel was feeling, and he didn't try. When he'd heard Varian had attacked her during the storm, he'd been cross. Then Rapunzel had talked about what happened. 

He felt many things about Varian now. Confusion, hurt, anger...pity... He had his whole life ahead of him, and he'd thrown it away.  _But why?_ the question nagged at his mind. There had to be more to it.

Rudiger's tiny claws pricking through his pants brought him away from his thoughts.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

The raccoon only chittered back and scurried to Varian's side. He watched in confusion for a moment. Then the boy shifted, rolling to his other side and curling up while his arms clutched his sides. Worried, Eugene approached quietly. He could hear him whimper softly. He felt a pang in his heart and he gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Seeing a tear roll along his nose, he gently shook him awake. The boy bolted upright and froze for a moment, processing his surroundings before bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face.

"You alright kid?"

"What do you care?" He snapped back, looking away. Ruddiger lightly pawed at him until he moved his legs enough for him to curl up against his abdomen. The brunette man glanced to the fire for a moment, before sitting next to him. He would wait until he was ready to talk.

"You know, when the other kids at the orphanage had a nightmare, they'd come talk to me about it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know that talking about it can help sometimes."

Varian glared at him, tears streaking his cheeks and catching the fire's light. He didn't trust Eugene enough yet, that much was painfully obvious.

"Then tell Rudiger. And if I so happen to hear it, then that won't necessarily be a bad thi-"

"It was about my parents. Now will you **go away**?"

He blinked. Somehow, he'd gotten him to talk. Albeit only a little.

"Parents? As in your father  _and_ your mother?"

"Shocking, the farmer's boy had a mother. Yes, obviously." 

Eugene had to consider his next words carefully, but he didn't. "What was she like?"

Varian stared for what felt like an eternity. Then he looked to Rudiger, gently stroking his fur. "She was...a lot like me I suppose.. Or rather, I was like her... Curious, confident, excitable..

"She's kinda where I got a knack for making things like the elemental remogrifier and...the automatons.." He paused and shook his head. "Why am I telling you all of this?"

He couldn't let him stop there, not yet. It was making him seem more human, and most definitely was calming him down. "What happened to her?"

Wrong question. 

Varian stood and walked to the caravan, letting Rudiger move to his shoulders, and climbed to the roof. He'd shut him out, and it was Eugene's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally through the establishment chapters. As for Varian's nightmare, he's been having it since the amber incident so he hasn't had a good nights sleep in a while. 
> 
> Might get into what specifically happened to Varian's mother later on. That, of course, would be a very emotional chapter. I will give out a few headcanons though. Like how Varian would get his inquisitive nature from her, and that she was an engineer.  
> Why an engineer? I don't know.


	4. Dreaming of Alchemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra has Varian make traps for them, but it seems he hasn't been getting enough sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confusing title and summary, I know. There are just a couple things that need to happen before we get to the forest of no return.  
> This is the last chapter before, I swear.

Varian wasn't very pleased when Cassandra disturbed his sleep. He'd been trying for hours, but now it seemed he wouldn't get the chance. He growled softly and sat up. "What?"

"Make a list of what you need." She said, shoving a parchment and pencil at him.

"Huh?"

"We need traps, and you can make more than we can. Plus no worries if a person gets caught." She made a face like this was the last thing she wanted, but he ignored it. They were going to let him do alchemy.

He quickly started writing out the list, trying not to let it show that he was putting more ingredients than needed for his traps. He stopped to think for a moment. He was having trouble remembering what he needed for the neutralizing particle.

Cassandra watched him stare at the paper, his mouth curled in a deep frown. Then he smiled to himself and wrote the last items down before handing her the list. "That's...quite a list."

"I can make it longer."

"Please don't." She replied, slipping it into her pocket before climbing down. Suddenly he remembered he was sitting on top of the caravan and climbed down as well. The others were starting to pack up and clean the campsite. Eugene waved him over to the fire. He didn't have much of a choice and went over to him.

"What? Can't put out a fire yourself?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny kid. Just wanted you to help Rapunzel with the tents."

He rolled his eyes and went to the princess, ignoring her existance while she took down the tents. She paused to watch him silently roll up the blankets and pillows. "It won't take itself down,  _your highness._ " he glared at her. She shuddered and finished taking the tent down.

They packed the blanket rolls and tents into a large sack and Varian carried it to the caravan. "W-wait! Isn't that heavy?"

" _Princess,_ I was raised on a farm. This is nothing." He barely glanced at her. Part of the strength he had at the moment was pure spite, but she didn't need to know that.

* * *

Cassandra returned just before lunch was to be served. She'd had trouble tracking down all of the items Varian had asked for, but she'd gotten everything but the spheres he'd asked for. She set them down in the caravan and took a seat next to Rapunzel. Unfortunately it was the seat directly across from Varian.

"Of course." She muttered. Then it occurred to her that he was staring at the spot where the fire had been. He was barely blinking. "Hey," she leaned towards Lance, "what's up with him?"

"Not sure. He's been like that for at least 10 minutes."

They all paused to look at Varian. Rudiger was batting at his hair now, but he continued to stare at the fire pit without showing any sign that he noticed. "Varian?" The princess called to him.

He blinked and slowly looked at her. "What?"

"Are you...okay?"

He rolled his eyes instead of answering, deciding instead it was time to play with Rudiger. It was cute, but she couldn't help but feel a little offended. "Well, if you're alright then," Cassandra handed him a bag, "get your lunch then start working on those traps."

Lance frowned and watched him take the bag. He then grabbed his lunch, some fruit and dried meat, before heading into the caravan to work. "He seemed tired." Eugene said, staring at where he'd gone. Rudiger snatched an apple and went after him. 

"Yeah... Did he even sleep last night?"

"He was asleep when I went to talk to him." Her words brought a bit of ease to them, though Eugene still looked doubtful. Lance handed everyone else their lunches and they ate somewhat quietly. The chatted, sure, but it was simple and casual. Something they found difficult when Varian was in the group. It wasn't that they wanted it to be that way, it was just hard to be casual around someone who had so much hate in them.

They finished their lunch and started moving again. The soft sounds of Varian hard at work the only reminder they had that he was there. Hook Foot and Rapunzel took it as a chance to watch him work. He only paused to let Rapunzel get the shackles off him when she remembered she had the key. He was extremely careful with his work.

 Then he started getting a little slopy when they stopped to make camp again. Lance called him out on it and he didn't take kindly to it. In fact, he'd walked up to the man and poured a solution on his boots, the substance quickly becoming the large, sticky pile of goo that Cassandra had been expecting. Lance yelped and tried to pull out of it while Varian gabe a cat-like smirk.

"Varian, let him go." Eugene said, unimpressed.

"Fine, fine." He waved him off, sprinkling the neutralizing agent on it. 

They watched as it disappeared and Varian yawned. He blinked and shook his head. "Maybe you should lay down for a while. You tend to get meaner when you're tired."

"Oh really?" He scowled. It seemed to hit him then and he looked at the ground. He thought for a minute before looking up again. "After dinner, I'll get some sleep. Rudiger will be upset if I sleep through a meal."

Lance smiled and nodded, accepting this.

* * *

He was right, Varian was mean. He'd snapped at Rapunzel no less than three times while they set up camp. It wasn't getting him on anyone's good side, and it was reminding the princess of her birthday. More specifically, when he'd turned on them. It hurt, but it made them wonder. 

How long had he been awake when he'd attacked Corona? 

Suddenly he got up and handed his half-finished food to Hook Foot before wandering over to a spot to curl up. The thug looked at the food confused before looking at Varian again. He was already curled up in the grass, dead to the world. Rudiger was tittering worriedly at him to no avail.

"Wow... That was fast."

They nodded. Eugene got up and went over to him. Cass and Rapunzel watched as he lifted his small form and carried him to the caravan. Rudiger went after him. Then he returned without either to finish his meal.

"Have the kid finish when he wakes up later." He said softly. They noded, not quiet understanding yet, but Eugene had a feeling he would be up again. Something told him that he'd have that nightmare again.

And he was right. They were all getting ready for sleep (first watch in Cassandra's case) when he came out again. Lance handed him what was left of his food and he sat quietly to finish eating. Cassandra watched him while everyone else slept and it didn't go unnoticed. He never said anything, but he glanced at her occasionally.

"Were you really asleep when I disturbed you?"

He thought for a moment. "Sleep hasn't come easy since the storm. So it doesn't matter."

"It does when you're biting everyone's heads off."

"Is that your way of saying go back to bed?" He glared at her through his bangs. She stared back. After a minute, he got up and went back to where he'd woken up. A part of her hoped he'd sleep through the night. She turned to look up at the crescent in the sky, almost like the night was grinning at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. ^^  
> Hopefully I'll actually finish this fic. I am actually enjoying it, and I have plans. It just might take a while.
> 
> Last thing to note, I am very specific with my wording. Like how in the the previous chapter Eugene thought "he was a lot like Rapunzel before she knew she was a princess" key words there being was and a lot. Not saying he still is and not saying they were the exact same. Just similar.  
> Something I thought I'd point out. It becomes increasingly important as the story goes on. Especially in 12/13


	5. A Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew arrives at a swamp and need help getting across. Adira so happens to be that help, but Eugene doesn't seem too keen on that idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter covers are getting harder to work on. Maybe that's something I should give up on? I dunno. And sorry this ones on the short side. I just used to have a rule about having so many words per chapter, and now I can't find a way to lengthen it without redoing the episode word-for-word and I don't wanna do that.
> 
> Warning for language because Varian. Seriously wasn't expecting it because it wasn't in the original.

They were a little surprised that Varian had slept through their encounter with slayer wolves. Eugene was a little upset that he missed how great he'd handled them, but it was nice that he was sleeping. And by what Rapunzel told him, it was a peaceful sleep. Then he saw it.

The caravan came to a stop and he hopped down. "Okay," he said to himself, "so the rocks have lead us to a swamp... Blondie? You got a bright side for this?" She shook her head and watched him look for a way to cross. "Hmm...well maybe-" 

He stopped to watch Shorty carry a canteen to the water's edge. "Nothing like some good swamp water." The strange, little man said as he took a sip. Rapunzel looked away in disgust while Eugene watched on in horror. Cassandra leaned against the caravan and spoke, "So, king of the wild, got any bright ideas?"

"Well..." He took a stick and poked the water, trying to see how deep it was. The stick was snatched from his hand and he leapt back. Pascal squeaked at him worriedly. "I-it's too deep. S-so we'll have to go around, might add a day to our -"

"I had no idea Coronans were such quitters."

There was a loud crash as a large tree fell, splitting down the middle and making a bridge across the swamp. There was a loud slam from the caravan followed by a shout. "What the fuck was that?!"

"Varian! Language!"

Adira blinked at them from where the tree had fallen from. She cleared her throat, "right... I always say, if you can't go through something, go over it."

"Do you now?"

She glanced to the young teen again with a raised eyebrow. "I guess chivalry's not dead," Lance sighed and brought her attention back. She stepped closer to the group. "I told you I'd be around if trouble came your way, and here I am: your guide."

"You're late. I showed up a couple days ago."

"And what about the slayer wolves?" 

Lance tried to hush the two while Adira gave Varian another look. She couldn't seem to figure him out. Cassandra pulled Rapunzel aside to speek with her. "Rapunzel," she whispered, "we've talked about this. I don't trust how she keeps appearing like that." Eugene slipped into their huddle. "I'm with her on this one. Besides, it's difficult enough with Va-"

"I don't know, you might need her," Adira chimed in, "after all, she's the only person who can get you through the deadly forest of no return." Her voice raised at the end, and she gestured to the swamp before them. The wind howled through the trees. "Kind of a long name, isn't it?" She turned to Varian again.

They all started climbing back onto the caravan. Adira sat on the roof and stared at Varian until he slipped back inside. By the sounds that slipped out, he was back to his alchemy. She shook her head, then smiled and pointed. "That way."

They started across the bridge carefully. "Shoddy workmanship," Eugene muttered, "I would have cut it much more cleanly."

* * *

The first time they came to the tree, Shorty went on about a tree named Uncle Murt. Varian had told him to be quiet (though not so kindly) which told them what kind of mood he was in. Adira kept glancing in his direction, probably confused by the moody teen she suddenly found herself in the company of.

The forest shifted in front of them and Rapunzel gave a small gasp. "The forest is constantly changing and shifting," she offered a "map" to Eugene, "you'll need this if you want to make it out of here."

"No thanks Adira. I know how to get through a forest," he pushed her map away, "even one as crazy as this one." She appeared displeased at this. He urged Max onwards.

She decided to tell the tale of her first time traveling through the forest. Lance hung onto her every word while Eugene rolled his eyes. Occasionally, they'd hear Varian scoff or mutter something about how it didn't make any sense. Whenever he did that, she'd talk a bit louder until he glared out at her. It was almost like a game to her. Then...

"Uncle Murt! I saw a tree that looked just like you." 

"WHAT?!" Varian nearly fell out to get a look. "Goddamn it, Eugene!"

"Varian!"

"He lead us in a big fucking circle!"

Rapunzel turned to scold the alchemist. Eugene was starting to panic. This shouldn't have happened. "It doesn't make any sense, we should be out of this forest!"

"Of no-"

"I know what it's called!" He flailed his arms. He looked more distressed when she whispered "return".  It seemed to be a good time to stop and recollect themselves. Adira watched them all getting out of the caravan and shook her head. She sighed when she saw the teen get dragged out by his ear. The team was a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Adira and Varian moments to come. I just can't help but feel like she'd want ro protect the smol bean. She is unaware that he's Quirin's son at the moment, and I'm not sure when she'll find out, but eventually she'll find out.


	6. The Forest of no Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team struggles with working together while Eugene's ego clashes with Adira. Varian finds a new ally for himself and decides that not everyone who associates with Rapunzel is bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will end the forest of no return.  
> Episode based chapters are the easiest to write, so I'll probably try to get all parts out pretty close to the same time.

"I know, I didn't really get us anywhere, but this is not my fault." Eugene crossed his arms. Varian scoffed and Cassandra approached him with a fire burning in her eyes. "Not your fault?! You lead us in a giant circle!"

"In Eugene's defense, it was a really nice circle."

"Still a circle,  _your highness_." He spat at her. There was some soot on his cheeks in the shape of his goggles, which rested on his head. "Ugh! We're never getting out of here!"

"I'll get started on my will. 'all of my possessions go to Rudiger, who will be cared for by-"

Adira lifted him by the back of his shirt, earning a small shriek. "Where did this small child come from anyway?"

"Put me down!"

"Relax, Little Blue. I'm not gonna hurt you." She set him down gently. He spins around to face her. "I-...Little Blue?" He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. She smiled at him as a raccoon pawed at his feet, begging to be picked up.  _Cute,_ she thought. "I find it's more time efficient to reffer to people by defining characteristics than learning their actual names," she picked up the raccoon and deposited it in his arms, "hence: Little Blue, Short Hair, Earrings, Soiled Gnome and...Hook Foot."

Hook Foot mumbled something while Lance looked over the moon. "Okay..." He pet his furry friend for a moment before his shoulders became occupied. "But why "Blue"? I get the "little" part, trust me, I do. But blue just doesn't make sense."

She gave a slight chuckle and lightly tugged at the stripe in his hair. He batted her hand away, earning an annoyed chitter. Surprised, she dropped the hair and let her hand hover over his head. His cold blue eyes stared deep in to her dark eyes. Cassandra smirked and spoke up, "what's Eugene's?"

"Fish Skin."

The two dark-haired youths laughed and "Fish Skin" looked offended. Pleased, she pulled out the map again and the boy paused. As before, he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "You need the map, wether you like it or not." She held it out to Eugene. He grimaced and snatched it. "Fine," he gritted his teeth, "I'll take the precious map."

"A wise choice, Fish Skin," she smiled, "you must follow it's instructions to the letter or finding the exit will be like finding scales on a fox." Eugene started to argue with her and Varian rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the caravan.

His eyes widened as the caravan sank slowly into the ground. Max and Fidella looked down towards their hooves, then back to Varian. Before he could say anything, they were gone. He stared, slack jawed for a moment before approaching where it was only moments ago. "Now everyone back to the cara- where is the caravan?"

"It sank. Right into the ground." He stared at the strange pit, bewildered. "I'm guessing it was a land pit. They're all over this forest." He took a step back. "Facinating," he muttered.

"Alright, we'll use Adira's map, find Max and Fidella, and get the heck outta here." Eugene turned to walk, checking the map. "Um... I need a light..."

Varian shook his head and pulled a vial out of his pocket, shaking it up to make it give off a soft, yellow glow before handing it to Eugene. Adira stared at it in wonder while Cassandra glared at the teen. He sighed, regretting not going back to sleep, and grabbed a fallen branch before tying three more vials to it. Adira moved closer, tilting her head as he shook the branch to activate the chemicals. Somehow, it looked just like his old staff.

* * *

Eugene was struggling, not that he'd admit it. The cliff face was just more difficult to climb up than Rapunzel's tower had been. "If you fall, I'm not helping you up." Varian called. Rudiger tittered in agreement and went back to sleep. Adira shook her head at him and readied an arrow. They watched her let it soar, flying past Eugene and burying itself in a tree. She tugged the ropes tied to it apart, revealing a rope ladder.

"Thank you,  **Adira**." Cassandra said louder than necessary as she started climbing. The others were quick to follow, besides Eugene. Varian paused to look at him. "I'll tell you when we aren't looking so your ego doesn't get bruised." He said before continuing his climb. Unsurprisingly, this did not keep his ego from getting bruised.

Then, when vines snared most of the group, Eugene looked panicked and ran to his girlfriend. Adira barely glanced at them, only really seeming to notice the frazzled trills coming from Rudiger.

"Well, I'd say I had a nice life, but that would be a lie." Varian muttered, resigning to his fate before the vines dropped him. He stared up at the trees from the ground for a moment. 

"The key to escaping is to relax, as our young friend here has discovered." She smiles, helping him up. She whispered softly in his ear as the other's started to relax, _"what did you mean by that? Are you okay?"_

 _"It doesn't matter."_ He replied quietly, picking up the anxious ball of fur at his feet. They looked back at Eugene and Rapunzel, curious to see his progress. He was smacking the vines with his sword while she watched with a furrowed brow.  _Fucking arrogant fool_ , the alchemist thought. "Remind me why we're following him again?"

"I honestly have no clue." Cassandra sighed and shook her head. He glanced at her through his hair, surprised she was the one who answered him. Swallowing thickly, he tried to supress the growing pit in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some Adira and Varian time. He was so moody at first too. She was like "child, what is your problem?"


	7. Lost in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions between Adira nad Eugene are on the rise, and it could prove detrimental to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter dealing with the forest of no return. I really wanted to release all three at once, so they only have the one chapter cover, but it should be perfect for the forest of no return.

The group gathered around the campfire, enjoying the food Adira made. Lance took notice of the extra portion she gave Varian and smiled. "Mmm, just when I thought I couldn't like you more," he purred, "you go and make this decadent blackberry salad!" Varian rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. He found the man's crush on Adira insufferable, mostly because he was quite similar when he'd had feelings for Cassandra. 

"The roasted trout is fantastic, and Pascal loves his spiced fly medley." 

"Rudiger! You have your own, leave mine be!" Hook Foot tried to hold his plate out of reach of the small woodland critter.

"Yes, because the wild animal isn't a selfish little brat that's always hungry." He took another bite of his, "don't give me that look mister ten-apples-in-a-day." Rudiger chirpped at him and he tossed him a small bite of bread to keep him quiet. "Well, I found the cobbler a bit salty," Eugene said while getting up, "I'm gonna go extract some water from that tree over there."

"That's damaging to the tree, Fish Skin. You should cut into one of those water-bearing vines instead." 

Eugene glared at her. The group watched him sit on a mushroom, then said mushroom tried to eat him. "Watch out for the pup-shrooms." Adira said without glancing at him. Rapunzel and Varian approached as the shroom spit him out and hopped away. He looked upset as he got up, ignoring her outstretched hand. They both paused to watch the young alchemist scrape some of the lime-green slime into a vial before returning to the fire. The princess sighed lightly. "Eugene... Maybe you should give Adira a chance. She's been through this before, and she can get us out. No one is doubting-" 

"We'd be lost without you, Adira!" Lance praised.

"Maybe  _someone_ should be taking notes," the boy turned and smirked at them, "say  _Eugene_ , don't you have a pen and paper on you?" He clenched his fists and glared back. Without another word he started to clean up the area. Adira was surprised to see Rapunzel helping him. "Let's go so we can hurry up and get out of here. Don't want to stay for too long."

* * *

"Guess what I can see from up here?" Eugene called from the top of the tree he was currently in. "Your ego?" Cassandra and Varian called back. They heard him sputter for a moment.

"N-no! The edge of the forrest!" He said while climbing back down. The group collectively rolled their eyes as he started boasting about getting them there without Adira's map. The teen took note of the annoyance on Adira's face as he went on. Rudiger gave a low trill and looked at the nut he was going to eat, possibly considering throwing it at the former thief. A sudden burst of steam in front of them made them all freeze momentarily instead. The raccoon took to hiding in Varian's satchel. "Those are the silver geysers," Adira explained, "they're lava hot and emit toxic fumes."

"Looks like I got some competition."

"The map says to run through them." She stepped forward as another geyser went off. Cassandra started thinking about how to time it so that they could. Varian yawned and leaned more on his branch-staff. Eugene whirled around, "you want us to run through a field of "lava hot" water?! No way, not happening!" Rapunzel frowned at him before looking to Varian. He seemed tired. Eugene turned his attention to Hook Foot, a grin creeping across his face.

"I gotta be honest, I don't like the way you're looking at me."

Eugene prepared an arrow, tying a rope to it before firing it across the field. He made sure it was secure on the other side before tyin it to a branch near them. Adira frowned deeply. Eugene started organizing everyone to hold onto Hook Foot as he hung from the rope. She glanced at the young teen as he backed away from the group. His breaths were ragged and he was shaking lightly. She couldn't see his eyes through his bangs, but she didn't need to. He stiffened a bit when she placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Deep breaths, Little Blue," she spoke in a low tone, "just focus on that." 

She gently pulled him back and stood between him and Eugene, listening to him take shaky breaths. Eugene turned to them with a confident smirk on his face. "Alright you two, hop aboard. It's like you said, can't go through something, go over it."

"You're making a mistake, Fish Skin."

"Maybe we should listen to her," the princess spoke up. She glanced at the raven-haired boy as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Really?! You'd rather listen to her as she tells you to go running through a field of death?!" They murmured among each other, but the brunette didn't want to hear it and took off. The two watched them zip along the rope, then fly into the air, disappearing after another blast. 

"Whelp. They're dead."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine.."

* * *

They didn't see Eugene again until he stumbled and fell in front of them. Adira glared at him while Varian ignored him. "Adira..." He looked at him through the corner of his eye. "Have you seen the others?"

"Not since you went hopping across like a mad man." He looked at the ground and furrowed his brow. Varian glared at him as well. "Any more bright ideas, genius?" Rudiger started patting his cheek in an attempt to calm him. Eugene glanced between them, then got up and approached them.

"Adira, I need you to take the lead." He held the map out to her. "Please help me find my friends."

Varian put some distance between himself and them. He still wasn't feeling quite right, his heartbeat still irregular. For a moment, he let the world fade. Then that moment ended.

"I know where your friends are!"

He jumped and looked at her, receiving a worried trill. Adira's smile dropped. "Is it safe to assume they're in danger?" She nodded and they followed after her. When they heard a distant shrieking, Varian started rummaging through his bag. It finally occured to Adira that he was the only one without some form of weapon he hadn't picked up in the forest. She didn't have time to think about it though as she was pretty sure she heard a child scream.

She burst through the tree line, sword in hand, and swiped at the creature trying to eat Lance. Eugene went to help Cassandra and Rapunzel. Adira clicked her tongue and swung at another creature as it went for Hook Foot. Then an explosion rang out. It wasn't a very large one, but there was a ringing in her ear as she turned to look. Varian was throwing vials at the animals which made small explosions when they shattered.

"Varian!"

"Can we not talk about this right now, Cassandra?!"

The horses charged in to help out, but it didn't do much good. Varian had run out of explosives at that point and only had his branch-staff to protect him. Even Adira found herself having difficulties fending off the monstrous creatures. "Ah! Wh-what do we do?!" The boy looked to her. "Eugene!" The princess looked to her love.

"Adira! What does the map say?"

She pulled out the map, looking carefully. Then she looked around and pointed to a land pit. "There!" She pointed. They ran for the land pit, each person going through and finding themselves at the edge of the forest. She smiled to herself and looked to the group. "And we've made it to the other side."

"Great. I'm just gonna pass out now." 

They started looking around for the caravan, which Shorty and Rudiger were quick to find. Without another word, Adira went her separate way. She could only hope the group would be okay without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fun writing Adira and Varian together. I just love how done they are with Eugene too.
> 
> Sorry the ending feels kinda rushed, I just wanted to get past the forest of no return. Next chapter will, hopefully, come out before the end of the month.


	8. Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene tries to talk to Varian with little sucess. Adira, however, finds it much easier to get the young alchemist talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad summary is bad.  
> This chapter is another one that's gone through a rewrite. Especially since I wanted to establish the timeline better.
> 
> Plus, getting better insight into Eugene's stuff had to happen eventually, and Chi felt it would be better to deal with that before Cassandra's were touched on. And that part was written in after freebird. He's trying to be the peace keeper, but he's not doing the best job.

Varian was happy they had stopped to wash up. Cassandra and Lance were going to clean everyones clothes. (Though he could have dealt with his own.) The only problem was that he didn't have any spare clothes to wear while his dried. He wished he did tough, as no one else wore clothes that wouldn't seem a lot bigger on him. It was one thing he hated about himself. Being small was something familiar to him, and it had earned a lot of teasing when he was young. Now, he was at least taller than the princess. A small victory.

Eugene threw some clothes to him before he went to wash up. "Huh?" He looked between the clothes and the brunette. "My clothes will fit you better than anyone elses. Well, other than Cassandra's, but I get the feeling you wouldn't like to wear hers. I'm sure they'd be as cold as her anyway."

"Right..." He picked at some loose threads on the shirt for a moment before walking off. He gave his goggles to Rudiger for safe keeping, despite the fact that he was asleep.

Upon returning, he handed his clothes to Lance and adjusted the rope he'd tied around his waist. "We should stop somewhere and get you some more clothes. You're absolutely swimming in Eugene's clothes." Rapunzel commented. He glared at her from the corner of his eye. There was no way for her to know he was sensitive about it, but it didn't make him any more okay with her comment. "And what's that scar on your shoulder?"

He slapped her hand away the moment she reached out to trace it with her fingers. Cassandra and Eugene visibly tensed. "Don't. Touch. Me." He flicked his hair out of his face and started towards Rudiger. It was annoying how long it had gotten in just a few months. Eugene stepped in his path. "Can we talk?"

"We're talking right now."

"Privately." He clarified. Varian huffed but followed him into the trees so they could talk. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but he doubted that the man would give him an option. "So," he began, "you're not being very friendly."

"I'm  _sorry_ , being betrayed does that to a person. I'll work on it. Good talk." He rolled his eyes and started to walk away. The former-thief grabbed his shoulder. He glared at the hand as if it would catch on fire if he did. "I get it, you aren't very fond of us right now, but fighting us will get you nowhere. I just think you should be nicer to Rapunzel."

"I don't care what you  **think**." He snarled back grabbing the offending hand tightly before tossing it away from him. "See that?  _That's_ what I mean. Varian, we need to make this as easy as possible, and you're making things more difficult then they have to be." He clenched his fists. 

"Then why don't you just abandon me?! You didn't have any trouble doing that before!" He didn't bother to stay and see Eugene's reaction. He stormed off, getting further and further from the caravan. If he'd stayed, he would have seen the pained expression on Eugene's face.

* * *

Rapunzel hadn't expected her love to return alone, but when he stepped through the trees without a raven-haired teen a pit grew in her stomach. She looked around, trying to see if maybe he was lagging behind. "It's alright, Blondie. He just needs a minute alone." He gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Eugene?"

"Sorry," he said while rubbing the back of his neck, "the kid is just...difficult." She stroked his cheek and he wrapped his strong arms around her. She welcomed the embrace. "So what happened?" She asked softly. He sighed and rested his forehead on hers.

"I couldn't get through to him. He just blew up on me. Didn't let me explain anything. You know. The usual." He nuzzled her, trying to keep himself together. "I just... I wish he wasn't with us sometimes..."

"Eugene..."

He took her hand in his. "I know, it's just that... I know the kid stresses you out and he's not exactly good for Cassandra either. He tried to kill you, and her, and your mother. All on the same night, and I..." His voice trailed off. "I felt so useless... Not many people can do that to me. 

"I get that he's young and he was lashing out but.. That kind of stuff isn't easily forgiven, Blondie." She gave his hand a light squeeze. He looked deep into her eyes before giving a smile. "Well. I feel better getting this out in the open." He sighed. She gave a warm smile and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He cupped her cheek, kissing back and swaying lightly.

"Gross." Cass rolled her eyes. Eugene smirked to himself.

"Hey! The kid left this in his pocket."

They looked to Lance as he held up two small pieces of paper. Cass took them to see what they were. The couple leaned over to peek over her shoulder. They were simple sketches, one being of Quirin with a slight smile on his lips. The other was a woman with her hair in a bun and a pair of goggles on her head. She was grinning.

"His parents?"

"Guess that's where his science comes from."

"He looks like her." Cassandra noted. They nodded in agreement. It was a bit surprising. The princess reached over and plucked the sketches from her lady-in-waiting's hands. The group watched her go over to Rudiger and put them with his goggles.

"Where is the little guy anyway?" Lance asked. They looked towards the woods. Eugene bit his lip. "He'll be back soon. I hope..."

* * *

Normally, Adira didn't see people in the woods alone. And they wouldn't normally be curled up under a tree picking at the dirt, but there he was, shirt hanging off his shoulders showing the freckles sprinkled across his soft skin and the small scar that still looked pretty new.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

She blinked. Most didn't notice her until she made herself known. "I just wanted to know why you're here. Alone. Wearing what looks like Fish Skin's clothes." She approached and he shifted a bit. Her legs crossed as she carefully sat near him. He stared at the ground for a minute. "You seem upset."

"I am."

She waited. He took a deep breath. "Apparently it's wrong to slap the princess' hand when she's trying to touch you." He said bitterly. She tilted her head. "So you don't like being touched either?" 

"It's not like that. I actually don't mind being touched...so long as it's someone I actually like..." He clarified. She blinked and watched him mess with his sleeves. "You don't like the princess?"

"I know, it's not common, especially coming from a Coronan... But..." His brow furrowed, "I have my reasons, and they make more sense than 'she's just too nice', you know?" He glanced up at her, absent mindedly rolling up a sleeve before thinking better of it.

"I see." She nodded. She wasn't really much for conversation. He seemed to pick up on that too. "What happened to your hands?"

"There was an accident a few years ago... An explosion... I hadn't been properly prepared for it. I wasn't even supposed to be in the lab that day, but my mom..." He got a distant look on his face for a moment. "Well, it was bad. Ever since I usually wear gloves. Feels unnatural without them, but they need to be cleaned." She nodded.

"So, lab? Are you some kind of scientist?"

"Yes," he said with a smile, "specifically an alchemist." She hummed and listened to him explain alchemy, glad he seemed to cheer up and relax a bit. For a moment, his expression and gestures reminded her of an old friend. She gave him a question occasionally, making sure he knew she was listening.

Finally, she returned to her original question. "So why  **are** you out here?" He considered it for a moment then sighed. "Honestly? I'm not sure," he said quietly, "Eugene was chewing me out for being unkind and I... I just got so angry with him..." 

She waited for a moment, then helped him to his feet when he started to rise. His gaze stuck to the ground, his eyes hidding behind his bangs. She tilted her head. Blue eyes met black, seeming unsure for a millisecond. "Thank you. I...really needed that."

"You're welcome, Little Blue."

* * *

Adira lead Varian back to camp and they parted ways. Rapunzel took a step towards him before pausing. They all knew she wasn't the best one to approach him first. Thankfully, a certain furry critter took that role instead. He picked up the raccoon and cuddled him before taking his goggles from him.

The sketches fluttered to the ground and he reguarded them for a moment. He picked them up and slipped them into his goggles for the moment. Shorty walked over to him and he scrunched up his face a bit. "What-"

"Ghosts sure are weird. This one looks like that algake... Kid. Even has Martha with him."

"Okay, I'm ignoring you." He shook his head and walked away from the small man. The sky was quickly shifting from a delicate blue to a soft orange as night approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer because the next three are gonna be on the short side. I'll try as best I can to make the chapters longer and more consistent with characters.
> 
> Also, I dunno where the Shorty thing came from. He's a strange little man that I just don't know how to write.


	9. A Haircut and a Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene gives Varian a haircut and takes the chance to talk to him. Rapunzel drags Cassandra off on a hike through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very obviously the beginning of freebird. Thanks for your patience.
> 
> As I'm sure you're aware, Chi had to rewrite a number of chapters that Chi had prepped and that took much longer than anticipated. It was actually quite difficult, and with Chi also working on Kingdoms of the Sun and Moon, it took longer. But now you get three whole chapters! Yay~

Rapunzel took another relaxing breath. She held it for a moment and her smile widened a bit. "And out." She said calmly, listening to the others release their breath. Eugene smiled softly at her with loving eyes.

"I thought you guys were just going on a bathroom break!" Cassandra cried as she walked up to the group. "I was multitasking." They all moved away from Shorty. Rapunzel stood and went to Cass. "Sorry, I just thought that we could take a moment to meditate and relax." She said.

"We need to keep moving Raps. Besides, I don't want to be the one that checks on Varian to make sure he hasn't run off again. Last time he was gone for nearly two hours."

"Then I will." Eugene said as he walked towards the caravan. "I need to talk to him anyway." Rapunzel tried to protest, to tell him to give Varian his space, but he was inside before a single word left her throat.

Varian was looking in the mirror, holding his hair in one hand and a knife in the other. "Woah! Kid, you're gonna hurt yourself like that." Eugene said as he snatched the blade away. Varian looked at him, clearly annoyed. "Why don't you just use a pair of scissors like I do?" He asked. He quickly realized that it sounded like he was scolding the boy. "It was hard enough to get my hands on the knife. Now give it back." Varian said dryly as he held out his hand for the knife. An idea popped into Eugene's head. "How about you sit down and I'll cut your hair for you instead?"

Varian eyed him suspiciously, but sat down slowly and watched him. He put the knife away and got out his hair scissors and a comb. It was quiet as he started combing his hair, removing his goggles and setting them aside. "Now how short are we talking? Like Lance short? Or maybe closer to Cassan-"

"Ugh, just cut it. It's getting too long and it's annoying. Almost as annoying as you." He snapped back.

"Alright, alright." _S_ _ip snip._ He watched a small amount of hair fall to the ground. It was going to be a bit shorter than it was when they first met, but that would probably be alright. It was quiet for a moment while he worked on the initial trim in the back. Then he said, "About the other day... I'm sorry. I was only thinking about Rapunzel's feelings, and, I'll admit, my mind was a bit clouded because I saw you hit the love of my life...

"But it was wrong of me not to consider your feelings. It can't be any easier for you than it is for us. Actually, by what I can gather, it's worse. I mean, you seem to hate us-"

"Undoubtedly." Varian interrupted.

"-and you're stuck on this long journey without any certainty that you'll find what you've been looking for or that you'll even return from it. I...couldn't imagine being in your shoes. Er...boots. The point is: I shouldn't have done that." He moved to look him in the eyes and start trimming his bangs. Varian's expression was a mixture of surprise, confusion and sadness. He continued, "though it still stands that you could be a bit nicer. If only to keep the ice queen from killing you."

Varian's eyes drifted to the floor and he said nothing. Eugene could only hope that he'd done better this time. When Varian didn't retort, he felt a bit relieved and started cleaning up the cut, making sure it was even and appeared natural. Feeling good about his work, he combed it out and handed the goggles back before putting his scissors away. He didn't watch Varian put his goggles back on as he moved to step out. He didn't see him start gathering the loose hair. Nor did he see him consider putting it into his shirts before tossing it outside.

* * *

Lance and Eugene were talking while they guided Max and Fidella. They hit a rock and the wheel came off the carriage, the sudden jolt making Lance scream and they could hear glass breaking. Rapunzel and Cassandra burst out of the caravan. "What happened? I thought I heard a child scream!"

"Don't worry, it was just Lance." Eugene told them. "The wheel's broken, bu-"

Varian started shoving everyone out of the caravan. "Out! Everyone out!" He shouted while shoving Hook Foot out with one hand while holding Rudiger in the other. "Long story short, some chemicals that shouldn't be mixed were and now there's a deadly gas in the caravan." And now they weren't fighting him. They all came out and looked at the wheel.

"I'll fix it." Eugene said. He moved the wheel closer to the axle. Lance watched him while he tried to lift the caravan himself. "Here, let me. After all, I'm the strong one." Lance lightly shoved him aside. "I'm stronger than both of you!" 

They started laughing at Hook Foot. Varian's eye twitched as they started comically flexing at each other. "This is gonna take forever." Cassandra groaned. Rapunzel brightened and looked at her.

"That means we have time to go exploring! And since this is such a beautiful forest, we could take a hike-"

"Take a hike?" Shorty asked. Varian jumped and stumbled away from him, having forgotten he was there. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." He turned and walked through a bush. Varian watched him leave with a bewildered look on his face. Rapunzel looked to Pascal. "Please keep an eye on him, Pascal.."

He squeaked and followed the little man. "Come on, Cass! Who knows what kinds of exciting things we could find out there!"

"Trees. You'll find lots of trees." Vaeian said while he picked at his gloves.

"Or we could just stay here." Rapunzel smiled in an attempt to not look annoyed at Varian's comment. Cassandra looked at the guys, then at Varian. They all paused and watched her as she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to them. Then she pulled his shackles out of the storage compartment and attatched him to the caravan. "Hey!"

"Sorry kid, but we can't risk you running off in this confusion. And since you aren't working on your alchemy, this is the only way to be sure of that." She said, walking back to Rapunzel. It wasn't the first time she'd done something like that. However, she hadn't done it since the last time, when he'd accidentally caused a small fire and couldn't get away. He'd gotten a new patch on his shirt from it.

"Was that really necessary, Cass?"

"They're too distracted to watch him and we're going on a quick hike, so yes. It was." She answered. Rapunzel took a moment to process then looked at Varian for a moment before nodding. They wandered off and Cassandra was glad she didn't see Varian's face.

Her feelings about him were complicated, and they all knew it. She wanted to hate him, but every time he gave her that betrayed look she crumbled. The hike was what she needed at the moment. She was hoping it would give her a chance to clear her head and figure out why she felt like that. 

Truth be told, she was enjoying her time with Rapunzel. Even though she insisted on walking through every stream they passed, painted her face using glowing mushrooms and wanted to see every sight they passed. It wasn't the worst adventure she'd been on, and she was starting to relax. But she knew they were wasting time. A lot of precious time. 

The forest around them became darker and an ominous fog rolled in. Cassandra's chest tightened as she followed Rapunzel deeper in. Crows cawed at them from the branched above them. The princess was still relaxed and enjoying herself, but Cass just couldn't shake the feeling that there was danger lurking in the shadows. While this was a common feeling for her, she never trusted areas with low visibility, it was stronger than it had been in a long time. It was almost as if they were headed right towards the potential threat.

"Do you even know where we're going?" She asked as they paused.

"No, but that's the best part-" Rapunzel was interrupted by the ground giving away beneath her feet. For one breathless moment, Cassandra thought, ' _huh. So this is how I die'._ Then their world was filled with darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chi knows, it was a bit out of the blue for Cass to cuff him, but it just wrote itself.  
> He's not gonna stay attatched to the caravan though. Just wait.
> 
> Two more chapters for Free bird, then some original stuff.


	10. Free as a Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c

Varian stared after the girls till they disappeared into the treeline. The chain of his shackles clinked as he looked at his arms. He thought that it would hurt more, but he couldn't feel anything. In his heart, he knew she had good reason to chain him. He could get hurt, or hurt them again. Running away was also something he could have very well done. It didn't seem worth the effort though. 

Eugene went to him and picked the lock, untangling the chain from the caravan before replacing it. "There. At least you're free to move around now." 

He gave him a blank look. "I'd take them off you if I didn't think Cassandra would kill me over it."

"Come on Eugene. I thought we were trying to prove our strength to each other." Lance said, bringing the former thief's attention back to them. Varian rolled his eyes as the flexing contest continued. He really just wanted to leave, but they needed to fix the caravan. At least the toxic fumes had aired out so he could go back inside, but he had a better idea.

Looking around, he found a large rock. "Perfect," he smiled and went to it. With difficulty, he lifted it and brought it closer to the caravan. Setting it down, he glanced at a fallen tree that was exactly what he needed. "Hey, Lance." He said, getting the man's attention. "Bet you can't lift that."

"Oh, just you watch." Lance said as he walked over to the log and lifted it. Varian almost laughed at how easy it was.

* * *

Rapunzel groaned as she came to. Cassandra was already starting to get up when they both heard a conversation nearby. She was quickly pulled to the ground and they listened carefully, picking up what was being said mid-conversation.

"Your assertion, mother, is undeniable." The man said as he set a tray of sweets down. Cassandra couldn't help but take note of the table being an oversized mushroom.

Rapunzel stood and started walking towards the strange couple. Cass reached out to stop her, but it was too late. They'd been spotted. She stood and followed her friend to the toadstools. "Hi there," Rapunzel chirped, "my name is Rapunzel, and this is my friend Cassandra." 

"And what has brought you fine ladies to our most humble of abodes?" The woman, mother, asked.

"She dragged me." Cass said, jutting a thumb at the princess. Rapunzel frowned at her then explained that they took a detour to find an adventure. The strangers gave off a bad vibe as they offered for them to sit. The man began speaking about how they too loved adventure as he poured them tea. Cassandra noticed Rapunzel slightly tense at the word "mother" when he spoke it, but said nothing. He set down the teapot and they could see the intricate design and clear bird theme of it. Were anyone to ask her, Cassandra would have said it was hideous.

"What a lovely teapot."

"Why yes, it's beautiful," Mother said, "and yet its beauty is a minor benifit when compared to its magical properties." Cassandra came to the conclusion that these people were insane. "Indeed, everything you see here, from the cottage to the birds, exist because of this teapot." Father beamed.

They exchanged looks, clearly communicating "these people are crazy, let's go". Rapunzel looked back to them. "I don't understand."

"How would you like to explore our modest forest as a bird?" Mother asked. Father sipped his tea. Rapunzel could hardly take them seriously and sipped her own tea out of politeness. Cassandra followed suit. "Okay," she said, getting up and starting to leave with Rapunzel in tow. "I think it's time we-"

A bird swooped around them and they froze. They followed it with their eyes and spun around as it paused over the table. "Please don't be alarmed." Father's voice came from the bird. They dropped back onto their toadstools. "It-it can't be..." Rapunzel muttered.

"Oh, but it is. And it is most wonderously sublime." He sang. "Lest you forget, birds are the very embodiment of the word freedom."

They were still reeling as he flew around them. "Uh, look, I- I'm usually up for anything, but this is, um..."

"Insane?!"

She nodded. "I mean, even if we wanted to, how would we even do that?"

Mother chuckled. "That's the beauty of it, dearies. You already have. You've drunk the tea." Their hearts skipped a beat. Rapunzel brought her hands up to her face to see, but they weren't hands anymore. Soft purple feathers filled her vision. "Are you kidding me?!" Cassandra shouted as she looked over herself. They had really become birds.

"What did you do to us?!" She cried as she flew, with difficulty to the table. Father stopped her from pecking Mother's eyes out and set her on the table.

"Forgive us for the deception, but it is often the only way to show that this gift is harmless and most temporary." Mother said as she recieved a blue egg from a basket under a glass cover and opened it over Father. There was a flash of light as he returned to his previous, human state and fixed his clothes. "Our only caveat: you must return within one hour, so as to avoid the affliction we call avarian-totalus."

His use of big words angered Cass more than when Varian did it for some reason. Perhaps because Varian had been more careful with his words since joining them. "What does that mean?"

"It means you become, well, a bird-brain. You not only look like a bird, you think like a bird. Your desire to be the person you once were would dissolve and you'd remain a bird forever." He explained.

"Well, since you put it that way," Cassandra said sweetly, "give us those eggs now!"

Mother smiled and retrieved two eggs. She set them down before Cassandra. Rapunzel flapped her wings and started to fly. "Cass! Cass! Look, I'm flying!" She cheered. Her friend watched her in surprise as Mother and Father smiled.

"Indeed, we only meant to share our wonderful elixer with you." Father said as she flew around them. "Come now," Mother said, "let us return you to your original, beautiful state."

"Just a second, I want to talk to Cassandra." She gently nudged Cassandra to follow her to the side. Cass eyed her suspiciously. "I know this is weird-"

"No, having 70 feet of magical hair is weird, this is full-blown wacko!"

"Okay, so it's wacko, but when are we gonna get this chance again? They can turn us back whenever we want. And we can fly!" She smiled and demonstrated that she could indeed fly. Cassandra sighed and looked away for a moment. There was no convincing her to turn back now. "I'm gonna regret this."

"Yes!" Rapunzel cheered, "okay! We will be back in one hour."

"We're counting on it." Mother said as they took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cut it off to make 11 longer. It'll be the longest of the three chapters, hopefully, then I'll make a quick comic for chapter 9 (a request I couldn't refuse) then I'll get to work on the future chapters.


	11. Screw You and Your Weird Teapot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said, I always have at least 9 chapters prepared ahead of the one I'm posting. There are certain things I cannot rework in the story.
> 
> Please, PLEASE, do not make requests for current chapters as they will not be taken. If you have a request for a future chapter, then feel free to tell me and I will consider it. However, if it does not fit the characters or I can't find a way to work it in, it will not make the cut.
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy.

Varian wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed. He'd just finished getting the wheel attatched when the three men's arms gave out and the caravan dropped heavily onto the wheel. He winced and watched carefully, but nothing happened.

"What kind of strength test was that?" Hook Foot asked, clearly confused.

"Actually, it was an endurance test." Varian covered for himself. "But the results were inconclusive. Perhaps you could think of a better way to prove your strength." The three nodded and started mumbling. He rolled his eyes as they started trying to show each other up again. Lance had taken the dead tree they'd used to lift the caravan and was holding it over his head while Hook Foot did the same with the rock. Eugene was, in his opinion, smarter and went with one-armed pushups.

"Hey, Blondie, check this out." Eugene smiled. He then seemed to notice the girls' absence. "Uh, guys? Where are Cass and Rapunzel?" He asked as he got up and looked around.

Varian was about to speak when Lance jumped in. He was seemingly still trying to prove his strength and lifted a large log as if to find them hidden under it. Hook Foot then climbed a tree claiming they could be in the trees, which wasn't impossible considering it was Rapunzel. The audible slap that came as Varian's hand met his forehead got Eugene's attention. 

"What is it, Varian?"

"They went exploring the woods."

"Great. Then let's stop showing off for one minute and go find the girls." He said, turning to the trees. They started to follow him, some more reluctantly than others.

"Can you at least get me out of these stupid things before we go exploring a forest we know absolutely nothing abo- someone get me a sample of those bioluminescent fungi!" They jumped and looked at Varian. He was pointing at the glowing mushrooms excitedly with one arm while the other dangled helplessly from the chain.

"Biolumi- what what?"

Varian gave Lance a deadpan look and Hook Foot gathered some of the mushrooms in a bag for him. "Could we stop wasting time?! The girls could be in danger." Eugene snapped. It was enough to get them moving again.

They walked into a darker part of the woods and Varian considered just returning to the caravan. To safety. But his desire to be unchained overpowered his flight instinct. Then they all fell and he regretted his choice. He was unfortunate enough to get squished under Hook Foot and growled as he elbowed the man off himself.

"Oh, how lovely! Look Father, unforseen guests." A womans voice called.

They were quick to untangle from each other and stare At the strangers. Eugene stepped forward cautiously. "What a delightful transpiration! Join us for a spot of tea?"

"No can do. We're looking for our friends. One is about yea high, long blond hair, and I mean long-"

"Oh, why yes, we did see them. Ladies Cassandra and Rapunzel will be returning here shortly. Come, sit and have some tea while you wait."

They glanced at each other and went to sit. Varian tried to stay hidden behind Lance. Sure, they knew Rapunzel and Cassandra, but he didn't like how insistant they were about the tea. When he didn't immediately pick up his cup like the others, they stared at him. "Sorry, I don't drink tea from weirdos in the woods that I know absolutely nothing about." He said. Lance, who was about to sip his tea paused.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it is a bit peculiar." Eugene set down his cup. None of them had tried the tea. Mother and Father exchanged a look. "It's perfectly safe." Father said as he took a sip. "It's just tea, my dear boy."

"Surely you must be parched, and wouldn't it be nice to have a cup of tea?" Mother grinned. He didn't want to admit it, but he was quite thirsty...

* * *

Cassandra sighed and looked at Rapunzel. They'd flown over meadows, passed a river infested with the black rocks, glided over a lake and swooped under wild horses. She was ready to head back, and she knew it would take a lot of convincing to get Rapunzel to agree. "Okay Raps, are we done yet?"

"Just a little longer?"  _Did she realize how childish she sounded?_ "This is the most amazi- **chirp** "

They both froze. "Did I just-" she chirped again. "Yes-  **squawk** \- you did!" 

"So did you!"

As it turned out, it was easier to convince her than Cassandra thought. They quickly took flight, heading where they remembered the odd couple to be waiting for them. The colorful cottage was easy to spot, and it was clear Mother and Father hadn't moved. They landed on the toadstool table and Mother beamed at them.

"That was amazing. Thank you so much." Rapunzel bowed. "But now - **chirp** \- we'd like to be changed back."

"I'm sure you would dear." A cage slammed over them and mother put the eggs away. "But I'm afraid we have different desires." It still hadn't clicked for Rapunzel, but Cassandra felt her chest tighten as she realized what was happening. Her fear was quickly replaced with a boiling rage.

"Wait...all those birds.. They're all people!"

"Yes. Because people make the most beautiful, one of a kind birds." Father sneered as he dropped a bag over them. They struggled to get free for a moment before giving up and dropping to the bottom of the sack. 

 "Cass..." Rapunzel said hesitantly. Her friend glared at her. "I should have listened to you. I just wanted to-"

"To what? Show me how to sieze the moment? Well look what the moment got us!" She shifted a bit. "I know you take a lot of pride in your irrepressible spirit, it's part of what makes you, you. But did you ever stop to think that that attitude could be a bit selfish?" She could barely hear her friend appologize, but she wasn't done. Emotions she'd been bottling up were spilling out, and some were aimed at the wrong person. 

"These black rocks are leading us to your destiny. I dropped everything to make sure you got through this, but I'm taking this more seriously than you are! Doesn't that seem wrong to you?"

Rapunzel looked away from her. "It's because I'm scared... These rocks  _are_ my destiny, and that's terrifying. What if they lead me to somewhere I'm not supposed to come back from?"

Cassandra's anger faded and she moved closer to her friend. Then a hand reached into the sack and pulled them out. The two struggled in Father's grasp as he opened a birdcage. Rapunzel started to threaten him (poorly) but Cass nudged her lightly and she turned to see what her friend was looking at. They weren't alone in the cage.

Eugene, Lance and Hook Foot were staring at them while Varian stared at his talons and rocked back and forth. In fact, Varian seemed even smaller than he looked with the way he tried to hold himself together. "You're all birds?!" Raps cried.

He jolted a bit and stared at her before quickly moving over to her. "Rapunzel! Yo-you're gonna find a way to get us out of this, right?! You've got a plan, like always! You have to!" His wings were shaking as he held her in place. She stared, wide-eyed for a moment, then chirped. His wings slowly pulled away from her and he stared for a moment before moving away. Lance gently put a wing over him and pulled him aside.

"This is-  **chirp** \- all my fault..."

"It's okay, Blondie, we'll find a way out of this." 

"I've got a plan!" They all looked to Lance. "We should go over there, get the eggs, and turn us back into people!"

"Oh, great, that sounds like a wonderful plan! Except, gee, it's missing some things. Like, how are we supposed to get out of this cage? Or remove the glass that's covering the damned eggs?!" Varian practically shouted. He was still shaking slightly. "That-...is where the plan falls apart..."

Rapunzel glanced around and got an idea. "Everyone, follow my-  **chirp** \- lead! We're bringing the cage to the eggs." She said. They watched as she flew to the wires, then launched to the other side of the cage. Slowly, they each joined her in flying back and forth, making the cage begin to swing.

The cage swung forward enough to tip the stand and it smashed into the glass. The wire frame and glass brocke as cage, egss and birds tumbled to the ground. One very small bird was flung out of the cage through some of the broken wiring, leaving behind feathers and droplets of bloodl.

"Varian! Lance, Hook Foot, help me with this." Eugene said. They started bending the wires to make a larger opening for them to fit through and, hopefully, not get hurt like he had. Rapunzel stared at the limp form on the ground and moved closer to the opening. They watched him raise his head and look around, dazed. At least he was mostly in tact.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Father cried as he stepped over. Varian hopped up and tried to spread his wings before quickly changing his mind and running to hide somewhere. "Don't worry, Father, allow me." Mother said before chugging down a large amount of tea. They watched in horror as she transformed into a large hawk and flew over to the cage, landing heavily on top of it.

With Rapunzel's help, Cassandra was able to fly out of the cage as a distraction. Mother fell for it and flew after her as Father gathered the last of the eggs. Seeing their chance, the other four leapt from the cage and flew into Father's face, causing him to drop the basket. The strange man fled and Rapunzel started gathering eggs. Lance broke an egg over Eugene, who was quick to check his hair.

"Eugene?" Lance eyed him. He picked up an egg and broke it over Lance. They hugged for a moment before breaking an egg over Hook Foot and moving to free the other birds. Once the first one was returned to his former state, they started lining up to be changed back. Varian seemed to snap out of his panic and moved to help the princess.

"Cassandra!" He cried as he watched Mother pin her to the toadstool table. She threw a bean at mother and whistled for Owl, who distracted and attacked mother. Lance caught the hawk and Varian watched them try to tie her up as Rapunzel broke an egg over him. He got up shakily and helped Hook Foot tie up Father. Cassandra glided over to Rapunzel.

"Raps, you were right! That was-"

She broke an egg on her quickly and flew up to her line of sight. "Wow, o-okay. That was abrupt." She blinked. "Now let's change you back." 

She started searching fruitlessly for an egg. After a moment, she walked over to where they'd left Father while they all started trying to tie up Mother. "Where are the other eggs? Give me another egg!" She drew her sword. Lance and Varian looked at her, slightly suprised.

"There are no more eggs! Please, have mercy."

She brought the blade down and smashed the teapot. Father looked stunned for a moment before he disappeared in a burst of light. Mother, too, disappeared. As well as everything else the teapot provided. 

Varian looked around, then muttered to himself quietly about the rules of magic and watched Cassandra somberly tending to a small songbird while she sat on the grass. "Why so glum, chum?"

"Shorty?"

He groaned loudly as Cass used Shorty's egg to transform Rapunzel back. He really had no love for the small, drunk man. "Magic really doesn't care about scientific fact does it?" He grumbled. The others looked at him.

"Sorry, kid, but sometimes the world will do that." Lance tried to comfort him. "Like, once, Eugene and I-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Varian interrupted, slapping the man's hand away. "I don't care, in case you haven't-...noticed..." He stopped to stare at the broken chain attatched to his wrist. The others were already starting to leave him behind, but he didn't seem to notice. He stared at the end of the chain, holding his arm up so it dangled freely. Slowly, his gaze drifted to his other wrist. The rest of the chain hung limply from the cuff. There was also a bit of red that drew his eyes. A few long scratches on his arm. Still bleeding. For a moment, nothing happened. Then his vision blurred and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand I still cut out a lot of bits.  
> I guess I don't like episode centric chapters. But they're a necessary evil at times.  
> Also, yes. I really cut it off there. Just didn't feel inspired to add any more to 
> 
> Only two things from these chapters that I added/adjusted in the episode are important plot-wise. And I didn't want to focus so heavily on the stuff that we already know from the episode.  
> Yeah, certain things were important in the show for character development, but that's a part you already know.


	12. Letter from Chi

Hey there, Chi here.

I know I haven't updated in a while, and I have my reasons for that. As much as I'd love to update and give you more of this story, I can't.  
Between stress from life, writters block and a multi-chapter rewrite, I just can't bring you another chapter. No matter how much I actually want to.

I know this is the part where most people would start telling you about their personal life and what's making it hard to bring another chapter, but that isn't me. I don't share my personal life like that. Most people wouldn't even be able to tell you about my girlfriend (whom I love very much.) I just don't share.

I wish I could say that I'll be able to post another chapter soon. I wish I could tell you I could post a new chapter at all. But with everything how it is right now, I don't know anything for sure.  
Thank you for your continuing support.

~Chi (aka Chip apparently.)


End file.
